Marca
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Barnaby sabía que la marca que Yuri había dejado en Kotetsu no se borraría fácilmente. [Kotetsu/Yuri implicado]


**Marca**

**Disclaimer:** Tiger & Bunny y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

El haber recibido una llamada de Antonio era la única razón por la que Barnaby había salido de su apartamento antes de que amaneciera, tan preocupado por Kotetsu como Antonio lo estaba.

Él confiaba en Kotetsu y sabía que se podía cuidar solo hasta cierto punto, pero que estuviese por ahí después de tomar toda la noche era por sí solo preocupante, incluso si no tenía en cuenta lo que había sucedido una semana atrás y el hecho de que la identidad de Kotetsu era ahora conocimiento general.

Y si alguien intentaba lastimar a Kotetsu cuando estaba así o si Kotetsu mismo hacía una tontería sin pensar en las consecuencias...

Barnaby se obligó a no seguir concibiendo las más nefastas posibilidades y se concentró en pensar en los lugares en los que quizás encontraría a Kotetsu.

Debía descartar el bar de siempre y su apartamento pues, según Antonio, Kotetsu había dejado el bar a alrededor de las dos de la mañana y ahora, después de las cuatro, Antonio había ido al apartamento de Kotetsu para evitar manejar de regreso hasta su hogar y había descubierto que Kotetsu no había llegado.

Los otros lugares que Kotetsu solía visitar con frecuencia estaban relacionados con su trabajo y Barnaby dudaba que lo encontraría en uno de ellos. Sin embargo, conociendo a su compañero, estaba seguro de que éste estaba en un lugar al que había ido semanas atrás con Petrov.

Intentando recordar lo poco que Kotetsu le había comentado, Barnaby recorrió plazas desiertas a esa hora, pasó frente a cafés cerrados e incluso se detuvo un momento frente al edificio de la Administración de Justicia, pero solo cuando llegó al puente más cercano al puerto lo encontró, caminando tambaleante en la pequeña zona arenosa que podía divisar desde allí.

Aliviado, Barnaby aceleró en su moto y en cuestión de menos de un minuto bajó de esta y corrió hacia a Kotetsu.

—¿Kotetsu, qué estás haciendo aquí? Te estaba buscando.

—Ah, no... —rió Kotetsu caminando unos pasos más con torpeza, deteniéndose mientras veía cómo la marea borraba sus pisadas y repitiendo el proceso. Era evidente que el alcohol todavía lo estaba afectando y que no diría mucho a pesar de eso, mas Barnaby sabía que por el bien de Kotetsu debía hacerlo hablar.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó Barnaby con suavidad.

Kotetsu se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, mirando fijamente las olas, y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Aquí estuvimos ese día.

Barnaby tragó saliva, entendiendo que se refería al _último día_, y se acercó a Kotetsu. Él no era un experto en dar consuelo, pero tenía que hacer algo.

—No podías saberlo —pronunció, poniendo una mano sobre un hombro de Kotetsu.

—Pero debí haberlo hecho.

—Era imposible —insistió Barnaby y queriendo impedir que Kotetsu siguiera culpándose, se concentró en señalar los hechos—: Él logró engañar a todos y usó su posición para...

—Bunny —lo interrumpió Kotetsu, girándose para verlo por primera vez y con un tono tan firme que parecía sobrio, aunque no lo estaba. Sus ojos rojos, su sombrero ladeado y la forma en que estuvo a punto de caerse cuando se movió para encararlo lo delataban—, debí haberme dado cuenta para detenerlo.

Por supuesto que Kotetsu pensaría eso, en lugar de odiar a Petrov por haberse acercado a él por quién sabe qué razón, engañándolo también hasta el último día.

Quizás Kotetsu incluso había olvidado que Petrov había estado tan obsesionado con castigar criminales que se había convertido en uno y una vez descubierto, herido y acorralado, había preferido morir que aceptar lo que había hecho como Lunatic.

—Él no quería que lo detuvieran.

—En eso te equivocas —dijo Kotetsu, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Era obvio que Kotetsu no estaba bien y aunque al menos no estaba callándose todo, tal vez ese no era el mejor momento para seguir esa conversación.

—Vamos —dijo Barnaby, tomándolo de un brazo para llevarlo consigo.

Kotetsu no se resistió, aun cuando miró hacia atrás, fijándose en los pasos que dejaban en la arena y suspiró.

Barnaby se contuvo de hacer lo mismo.

¿Qué podría hacer para ayudar a su compañero? No tenía idea, pues sabía que la marca que Petrov había dejado en Kotetsu no se borraría tan fácilmente como los pasos en la arena, pero sin duda tendría que encontrar algo.


End file.
